The present invention relates to a dental spray handpiece, consisting of a gripping sleeve possessing a connection for media at one end thereof and a media discharge at its other end, and in which sleeve there are arranged media conduits leading from the media connection to the media discharge. A tubular member or cannula for further conducting the media egressing from the media discharge is arranged at the media-discharging end of the gripping sleeve, the cannula including forwarding passageways for the advancing of the media, and which communicate with the surroundings through discharge orifices at the free end of the cannula.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A spray handpiece of the type as set forth hereinabove is known from the disclosures of German Laid-open Patent Appln. 33 37 166 and German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 14 16 921. In this known spray handpiece, the forwarding passageways which are arranged in the cannula are concentrically positioned within each other. This has the consequence that the cannula evidences a relatively heavy thickness. Because of the thereby necessitated large cross-sectional dimensions, the treating person has his view obstructed and the manipulation rendered more difficult.